Mi Doloroso Secreto
by SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade
Summary: esta es mi primera historia trata de Tori y Jade.. una Vida dolorosa para una de ellas un horrible y doloroso secreto que no le puede decir a nadie.. terrible resumen.. piedad soy nueva
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Me encontraba en Hollywood Arts sola, era tarde ya que Trina me dejo se olvido de mi. No me fuera molestado si tuviera mi propio auto pero no. Jade me vio y solo me ignoro cuando le iba a pedir que me llevara, Sali de la escuela y me fui caminando a mi casa.

Iba por una calle muy sola y decidi acelerar mis pasos, cuando senti que alguien me seguia. Mi corazon se empezo acelerar de miedo. Mire hacia atras y habia un hombre muy cerca de mi intente salir corriendo pero me tomo del brazo.

A donde vas preciosa? Yo grite desesperada. Era muy fuerte. Nos divertiremos mucho preciosa de hecho vas a pedir que te de mas, y de la nada comenzo a besarme y a tocarme.

Despues de que ese hombre se aprovecho de mi se fue y me dejo ahí tirada, estaba manchada en sangre, mi ropa rasgada y con un inmenso dolor en mi abdomen bajo, estaba llorando. El dolor era tan inmenso que no me podia levantar comence a arrastrarme hasta mi casa.

Al llegar a mi casa no habia nadie yo solo me fui a mi habitacion en un mar de lagrimas. Me meti en la ducha tratando de borrar todo rastro de mi tragedia, me quede alli llorando como 2 horas. Al salir me meti en mi cama todavia


	2. Chapter 2

**hola chicos gracias por esos review, se que tengo errores y para redactar historias me falta muchisimo pero tratare de mejorar con el tiempo. LassTime gracias por tu consejo lo tomare en cuenta. Ola K Ase estare pendiente con esos detalles pero siempre va a ver unos que se me escaparan.**

**la historia sera de 11 capitulos ya la termine seran cortos por que asi me salieron luego de terminar esta historia tengo pensado hacer un one-shot **

**esta demas decir que VicTORIous no me pertenece. si fuera asi nunca la hubiesen cancelado. :( los dejo con el capitulo 2 dejen review please!?**

Capitulo II

A la mañana siguiente me levante de mi cama no habia dormido nada. aun me dolia un poco mi abdomen bajo y con dificultad baje las escaleras. Una vez en la cocina me encontre con una nota de Trina

Hola hermanita me fui temprano ya que no te levantaste, ahh! Se me olvidaba. Mama llamo no vendra hasta dentro de un mes anda con papa en una junta de trabajo nos vemos hermanita adios

-Trina-

Al leer la nota me fui de nuevo a mi habitacion, de todas formas no iria a la escuela hoy.

Jade POV

Me desperte temprano no habia podido dormir bien, tenia una corazonada de que algo no andaba bien. Me arregle y entre en mi auto. Pase por un cafe y llegue a Hollywood Arts fui hasta mi casillero lleno de tijeras.

**Holis Jade**- cat le hablo

**Hola**- le respondi un poco irritada ya que no habia dormido bien

**No has visto a Tori?**- me pregunta cat

**No!? Gracias a Dios no quiero arruinar mas mi mañana**

**Es que Tori no a...** Interrumpi a cat ya que no queria saber nada de vega. **Vamos a clases!** Y ella solo me siguio al salon

La manana paso y no e visto a Vega, le habra pasado algo. Joder! Soy Jade West odio a Vega para que me preocupo por ella.

Al terminar la escuela me fui a mi casa. mi padre no estaba asi era mejor, ya que cada vez que nos vemos es una pelea segura.

Tori POV

Han pasado 3 dias desde mi tragedia, no e comido bien ni dormido tampoco e ido a Hollywood Arts Cat y Andre me han escrito pero no les respondo

Decidi regresar a la escuela y solo apareci como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro ya no tenia una sonrisa, como todos me recordaban. Me fui hasta mi casillero "Make It Shane" y saque mis libros cuando se me acerca jade

Jade POV

Al llegar a Hollywood Arts veo a Vega en su casillero y me dirijo hacia el.

**Vega hasta que apareces**- cuando ella voltea a verme veo en sus ojos dolor, tristesa y con unas ojeras parecia un Zombie

**Hola Jade**- me respondio con tristesa y me dio la espalda para irse pero la tome del brazo. Espera! Que tienes? Le dije con preocupacion

**Nada!**. Sueltame no me toques!- dijo y yo solo la solte un poco en shock. Que le paso a Vega para estar asi- dije en mi mente

**Que le paso a la Vega dulce?**- lo dije un poco molesta por como me habia respondido.

**Nada!, dejame en paz!**.- **Dices odiarme por que te molesto y ahora que te evito no te puedes alejar!?, solo dejame no me toques ni me hables si!? Odio mi vida, te odio a ti!**- sin mas se fue a clases

Yo me quede atonita. Sus palabras me dolieron mucho algo dentro de mi se quebró y no se porque. La campana sono y me diriji a clases.

**review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos gracias por sus review**

**aclaro una cosita Tori trata asi a Jade puesto que esta enamorada de ella y quiere alejarla de ella para no causarle tanto dolor. y por que se siente sucia.**

**vicTORIous es de mi propiedad! okno eso no es cierto, pero no me molestaria si lo fuera.. jejeje. bueno los dejo leer nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**Tori POV**

Cuando me fui a clases no podia sacar las palabras que le dije a Jade. Me dolio mucho hablarle asi, pero es lo mejor, este doloroso secreto que llevo conmigo no lo puede saber nadie. Y a decir verdad amo a Jade siempre la e amado pero nunca podremos estar juntas!. Fui de vuelta a la realidad cuando Andre me hablo

**Que pasa Andre?**-le digo

**Te estoy hablando desde hace rato Tori te pasa algo?**

**No Andre nada solo estaba pensando. Que me ibas a decir?**

**Que ya la clase termino y que si te quedaras ahí sentada?**

**A eso. si me voy pero no podre almorzar con ustedes-** le digo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa

**Esta bien chica si necesitas algo solo dilo.**

**De acuerdo! gracias Andre.**

Salí del salón y me fui al baño a estar un rato sola.

Las clases transcurrieron y me fui a mi casa iba metida en mis pensamiento, y de solo recordarlo se me salieron las lagrimas, cuando me pasa un auto.

**Jade POV**

Voy de regreso a mi casa y veo a Tori caminando, me detuve y la llame, me baje del auto.

**Porque vas tan sola? Que tienes?**

**Nada! déjame!- **me respondió

**No Tori. que tienes? Tu no eras así?**

**Si tu misma lo has dicho no eras! Así que déjame en paz!**

Se iba a ir pero la tome del brazo. **Estabas llorando?**

**Que te importa!** Y sin mas se fue.

**Que chica tan TESTARUDA!**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Too..Vega me a ignorado cada vez me duele mas su rechazo. Pero hoy hablare con ella tengo que hacerlo tengo que decirle lo que siento que la amo. Si lo admito amo a Tori Vega. Como lo deduje por sus rechazos, y pues gracias a Cat ella me ayudo a abrir los ojos y aceptar que me gusta Vega

**Flashback**

**estábamos**** todos en el café asfalto en nuestra mesa favorita todos reíamos y hablábamos de repente Cat comenzó a hablar de las locuras de su hermano. Vega estaba distraída puesto que Cat tenia rato intentando llamar a Tori y no ****respondía**

**Tori, Tori, TORI!- dijo Cat**

**mmm... que?- dijo vega volviendo al planeta tierra**

**quieres ir para mi casa esta noche a hacer una pijamada?**

**no Cat, no puedo! tengo cosas que hacer!-dijo Vega y en eso se retiro**

**y tu Jade?**

**mmmm... esta bien! pero nada de películas cursis!**

**okis.**

**la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente y me fui con Cat a su casa. al llegar hice palomitas y Cat puso una peli de comedia, no me gustaba mucho pero era mas pasable que la sirenita..**

**jadey?**

**no me llames ASI!, en fin, que pasa?**

**que tendra tori hace Dias que no es la misma.**

**lo se Cat! pero no tengo ni idea de que le habra pasado a Tori!?**

**le dijiste Tori? y no Vega?**

**de que hablas le dije Vega!**

**no lo hiciste! estas preocupada por Tori?**

**yo? ja! eso quisiera ella. solo trata de llamar la atencion.**

**no, ella no es asi!**

**por que terminamos hablando siempre de Tori, que no podemos estar un momento sin hablar de ella!. pero si estoy preocupada por ella.. a ti no te puedo mentir Cat**

**te gusta Tori?**

**a mi no me gusta Tori!-dije **

**Fin Flasback**

desde ese dia me quede muy confundida al respecto. y cada vez que me rechazaba me dolia aun mas. Hasta que acepte que si me gusta, pero ella me odia, después de todas las humillaciones que le hecho pasar, se dio por vencida. dejare mi maldito orgullo aun lado y le dire que la AMO! tengo que hacerlo.

me levante y me fui para Hollywood Arts pero antes pase por un cafe cuando llegue la vi en su casillero me diriji hacia ella y la tome del brazo y la hale hasta el armario del concerje

**Jade que te pasa por que me agarras así?**- yo solo le respondí con un **tengo que hablar contigo.**

**Que quieres?-** me pregunta con una cara seria y se cruza de brazos

**Yo solo te quería decir qu-que T-te..** No dije mas nada por que su cara se puso pálida y se fue de lado. La agarre para que no se cayera, en eso se recupero. se iba a ir cuando yo le dije

**Oye estas bien? Estas pálida y...** Mis palabras son interrumpidas cuando ella se molesta y me dice que la deje en paz

**No entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo nunca mas.**

**Sabes que To-Vega te Odio eres lo peor que me a pasado en la vida púdrete ** ella tenia los ojos cristalinos mi cara giro 60 grados gracias a una mano. Vega me dio una cachetada.

**Gracias Jade! Me haces la vida mas fácil, que bipolar eres de repente te preocupas por mi? Para que? Para luego apuñalarme por la espalda. Ja! Mas nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra! T-te ODIO!**- abrió la puerta y se fue.

Todo me sale mal, pero que terca es! me dolieron sus palabras y las que yo le dije eso que dije no es cierto. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, me la limpie, en eso sonó la campana. Me fui a la ultima clase y Vega no entro, al salir me fui a mi casa, quería descansar, despejarme de todo , al llegar a mi casa agarro mi laptop y me meto en the slap cuando veo un vídeo de Vega allí. Me da curiosidad y lo abro.

No puedo creer lo que veo.** No, no, no, no! Tori noo lo hagas!** agarra sus llaves y se dirige a la casa de los Vega.

* * *

**que creen que paso que Jade dijo que no lo hagas Tori! saquen sus propias conclusiones... o esperen el proximo capitulo.**

**ahh se me olvidaba es M por todo lo que paso y pasara en el fic, tambien habra escenas subidas de tono mas adelante por eso es M**

**review pleaseee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola chicos me dejaron un solo review en el capitulo anterior. espero que este capitulo sea mejor.**

**actualizare 2 veces a la semana por dos razones:**

**1: no me gusta dejar a los lectores con la intriga por mucho tiempo.**

**2: para acabar con la historia pronto ya que me voy de viaje unos días y quero acabarla antes del 17**

**me faltan días para mi cumple, estoy tan emocionada.. son mis 18.. ah que va a ustedes que le importa mi vida jeje solo quieren leer. los dejo con el capitulo.**

**por favor se le agradece dejar review! o no? hagan lo que su corazon les diga y si les nace dejarme un review bien recibido.**

**victorious no es mio es de Dan y por ende tampoco lo son sus personajes solo juego con ellos por que amo el Jori.**

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**Tori POV**

Después de que Jade me dijo todas esas palabras me dolió mucho. Y las que yo le dije fueron mucho peor. Estaba en un mar de lagrimas. Mi vida era una desgracia! Ya había pensado en eso. Así que lo mejor era acabar con esto de una vez por todas. me salte la clase y me fui a mi casa

Al llegar agarre mi laptop e iba a ser un vídeo cuando me dieron muchas nauseas y salí corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Por todos los síntomas nauseas, vomito, mareos, ascos a la comida a todo, dolor de cabeza se me vino a la mente lo peor! fui al cuarto de Trina y agarre una de las pruebas extra que tenia trina. Ella las tenia puesto que una ves pensó que estaba embarazada! Cualquiera diría Trina tiene pretendientes!?- pues si de hecho! Pero en una de esas loqueras casi queda embarazada. Somos hermanas aunque no seamos muy cercanas pero si nos contamos cosas muy importantes como fue esta. Así que compro varias y le sobraron dos cuando los resultados dieron negativos.

Me metí en el baño y me hice las pruebas cuando vi el resultado volvió todo mi pasado atrás a esa noche, **esto no puede ser!.** Fue lo que pude decir. Hasta que me acorde lo que iba a ser minutos antes, y estaba decidido lo haría.

Con lagrimas en mis ojos hice el vídeo. Baje a la cocina y tome un cuchillo, subí a mi habitación e hice un corte profundo en mis muñecas. La sangre empezó a fluir al cabo de unos minutos empece a sentirme mareada me tumbe en mi cama y todo se volvió borroso.

**Jade POV**

Llegue lo mas rápido que pude a casa de Tori cuando llegue la llame pero nadie me contesto subí a su habitación. La vi allí tendida en la cama inconsciente con sangre en sus muñecas y pensé lo peor. le toque el pulso pero estaba muy poco. Como pude la cargue y la lleve al hospital.

**vamos! Tori Por favor quédate conmigo! no me hagas esto!**- iba diciendo en el camino.

**Necesito ayuda por favor?**- pedí en seguida los doctores la pusieron en una camilla y se la llevaron.

Le puse un mensaje a Cat y Andre a la media hora después llegaron. Cat le aviso a los padres de Tori y venían en camino.

**Nadie POV**

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas y los médicos no salían. 15 minutos después salio el doctor los padres o amigos de Victoria Vega.

**Jade POV**

Cuando escuche al medico hablar lo primero que dije fue. **Se pondrá bien doctor? Que tiene?**- pregunte muy angustiada

**La paciente perdió mucha sangre, esta muy delicada y no se si podremos salvar le la vida a su bebe, necesitamos un donante de sangre antes de 24 horas para poder salvar le la vida a los dos.**

Cuando el doctor dijo bebe me desconecte, Tori iba a tener un bebe, pero de quien. **Puedo pasar a verla?**- pregunte.

**Si claro en estos momentos la paciente esta dormida.**

Cuando Pase y la vi hay toda frágil con vendas en su muñeca. Agarre la silla y me senté junto a ella. **Hola Tori, por que lo hiciste? Ah? De quien es tu bebe?** Sabia que no me respondería...** T-te A-amo Tori.** Le dio un beso en los labios y sin darme cuenta una lágrima me recurría por mi mejilla.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando llego la señora Vega.

**Hola como se encuentra?**-pregunto Holly

**Esta Delicada segun el doctor.**

**Y que fue lo que le pas..** Es interrumpida por el doctor que entra a la habitacion

**Usted es la madre de victoria**?- pregunta el doctor

**Si soy yo?-** que tiene mi hija yo solo me quedo allí escuchando pero ellos salen de la habitación me quedo con Tori Hasta que veo que empieza a despertar al cabo de unos minutos.

**Tori despertaste por que lo hiciste!?** solo veo que empieza a llorar y en eso entra Holly Llorando y corre a abrazar a Tori, me quedo atónita cuando la señora Vega dice que lo siente mucho yo solo arqueo una ceja y luego salgo de la habitación.

**Holly POV**

estaba en una junta de repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

disculpen un momento!-dije saliendo de la reunión

**si diga? quien habla?**

**señora Vega, le habla Cat la amiga de Tori.**

**ohh! si ya recuerdo. pasa algo?-** algo dentro de mi sabia que algo andaba mal, como toda madre siente cuando un hijo no esta bien, fue alli cuando escuche su hija esta Hospitalizada

**que pero como? que fue lo que le paso?**

**es mejor que venga Tori esta muy mal!**

colgué el teléfono y me fui a la reunión Dije que tenia una emergencia familiar y Sali corriendo del lugar.

**Al aeropuerto por favor**!- dije cuando tome el taxi

Apenas llegue al aeropuerto pedí un vuelo para los ángeles. El viaje duro 2 horas. Llame a David y le informe el por que me había ido así, no podría venir y me hizo prometer que lo mantendría al tanto. Me fui directo para la casa. Cuando entre la vi muy angustiada.

**Trina que pasa?**

**Mama! La habitación de Tori esta llena de sangre!**

**Si lo se! Te vine a buscar, Tori esta en el hospital, esta muy mal!**

**Entonces vayámonos!**

Llegamos al hospital y entre a la habitación, Trina se quedo con Cat cuando entre allí estaba Jade.

**Hola como se encuentra?**-pregunte

**Esta Delicada según el doctor.**

**Y que fue lo que le pas..** soy interrumpida por el doctor que entra a la habitación

**Usted es la madre de victoria?**

**Si soy yo? que tiene mi hija?**

Salimos de la habitación y me guió a un pasillo cuando llegamos.

**Que tiene mi hija doctor?**

**Su hija esta… muy deprimida**

**Pero porque si ella estaba bien!?**

**Le hicimos muchos análisis completos..(suspiro) descubrimos que su hija fue abusada sexualmente**

**Que? Esto no le puede estar pasando a mi bebe no!** Se me salieron las lagrimas

**Lo siento señora pero eso no es todo de ese acto involuntario su hija esta en estado.**

**Noo!esto no puede ser!**- dije quebrando me en llanto aun mas fuerte.

**Cualquier medico le recomendaría que le busque ayuda psicológica para afrontar esto que le esta pasando, pero la mejor medicina es que ustedes la apoyen y no la dejen sola!**

**Doctor pero yo estoy ocupada con mi trabajo tengo que regresar!**

**Bueno entonces llévela con ustedes!**

**No su escuela! Si la saco de allí es como matarla en vida!**

**Déjela con una amiga, su mejor amiga casi hermana, o su hermana**

**Trina tiene que venir conmigo puesto que ella ya se graduó del instituto y David la necesita por los negocios de la familia.**

**Pero la dejare con una amiga y la llamare todos los días.**

Al terminar de hablar con el doctor fui donde Trina que estaba con Cat y Andre, la llame y le explique todo lo que ocurrió con Tori. le dije que no le dijera a nadie. Ella lo tomo muy mal. Fui de nuevo a la habitación. Cuando entre la vi despierta y llorando, me le acerque y la abrace fuertemente.

**Lo siento mucho! Mi bebe por todo!**

**De que hablas mama? Por que me dices que lo sientes?**- me dice Tori

**Hija ya lo se! Todo lo que te paso!**

**Quien te lo dijo?**

**El doctor! No me lo pensabas decir!**

**Ma-mama es-esto e-es mu-muy do-doloroso pa-para m-mi**- lo dijo quebrándose nuevamente en llanto.

**Lo siento mama, por la estupidez que trate de hacer!**

**Lo se! Yo lo siento por no estar para ti!pero vas a hacer madre, tienes que tomar las cosas con mas madurez y pensar en los 2.**

**Aun no se si me lo quedare mama! El o ella me recordara a esa noche por siempre.**

**Piénsalo bebe! No te vayas a arrepentir después de lo que decidas.**

**Esta bien!**

Salí de la habitación y me lleve a Trina ya que le dije que tenia que irse conmigo y tenia que hacer las maletas.

**Nadie POV**

Consiguieron un donante de sangre gracias a Robbie. Habían pasado 3 días desde lo de Tori y hoy la daban de alta.

**Jade POV**

Entre a la habitación y la vi levantada ya vestida para irse estábamos solas, cuando ella voltea. **que haces aqui**?- dice. **Yo solo vine a felicitarte!?.**

**Porque?-** me dice un poco extrañada.

**Pues por tu bebe.!**

**Ahhh eeeso!** Me dice un poco triste **si bueno ya lo dijiste. Me tengo que ir.**

**Oye Tori no te vayas así como así necesito decirte algo que me esta matando.** Tori frunce el ceño.

**Que es**?- me dice un poco preocupada. La noto distinta mas madura.

**P-pu-pues qu-que t-te..** Me interrumpe Tori. **Que?Habla no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**Oye Vega Tengo mis tijeras conmigo no me hables así estoy tratando de decirte algo y me estas colmando la paciencia.**

**Pues entonces Habla!**-me grita ya atormentada

Me le acerco mas estamos muy cerca cuando ella se corre hacia atrás.

**TequeriadecirqueTeAmo**- lo dije tan rápido que frunció el ceño.

**QUE?**- dijo Tori

**Si lo que oíste te amo siempre te e amado pero soy tan terca que no te lo dije hasta que tuve miedo de perderte y me dije que no quería volver a pasar por esto.**

**Pe..** Iba a decir algo pero yo la interrumpí.. **Que no ves que si te pasa algo yo me MUERO!**. En ese momento ya estábamos tan cerca que nuestra respiración chocaban entre si. me le acerque para cortar la distancia y sucedió. Sus labios se unieron con los míos, se sentían tan suaves! Unos segundos después su lengua pedía a urgencias entrar en mi boca y yo le accedí la entrada. sus manos estaban en mi cuello y los míos en sus caderas.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y en eso llego su madre diciendo que se podían ir. Ella solo abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir pero se giro y dijo

**Esto es un error? Nunca pasó? Yo no puedo tener algo contigo! Nunca podre!** Sin mas se fue y me dejo allí me dolió, porque era así! mis lagrimas salieron. Yo solo, no podía dejar esto así tenia que hablar con ella! Así que me fui a la casa de Tori

**Tori POV**

Al llegar a mi casa me dirigí a mi habitación Me acosté en mi cama. Cuando siento que alguien me toca por la ventana, al voltear veo a la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos.

**Que haces aqui?!**

* * *

**por favor dejen sus preciados review se los agradecere eternamente. nos leemos la proxima semana. adios!**

**review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola a todos gracias por sus preciados review son mi motivo de seguir con mi historia. esta historia avanza muy rapido fue uno de sus review, si de hecho pero las cosas entre jade y tori se acomodaran todavia faltan cosas que pasaran en la historia y les recuerdo que tiene pocos capítulos me puse a contarlos y son 12 mas un epilogo asi que disfruten.**

**victorious no es mio.. si fuera mio nuncaaaaa hubiera sido cancelada**

* * *

**Capitulo V**

**Yo solo quería venir a hablar contigo!**

**No Jade ahorita no estoy de ánimos para pelear contigo si! Vete!**

**No Tori escúchame! Nos besamos y yo se que tu lo deseabas al igual que yo! Yo te amo! Y me duele cada vez que me rechazas! Porque no lo aceptas? Que te he hecho? Para que me odies tanto?**

**Que? De verdad quieres que te de detalles!**

**No yo se! Me e comportado como un patán contigo pero aun así a ti no te importaba.**

**Si pues después de tanto me canse! Si!**

**No Tori! No me vengas con eso te conozco y tu no eres así A ti te paso algo que hizo que te cambiara toda tu vida?! Acaso es el padre de tu bebe el te hizo todo esto?!**

**Sabes eso no es asunto tuyo!**

**Si lo es! SI LO ES!.. POR QUE TE AMO!**

**...! D-de v-verdad m-me a-amas!**-dije con una leve sonrisa

**Si Tori Con todo mi ser? Vez hasta me haces decir palabras cursis. Pero es por que así me siento.**

Ya estábamos tan cerca que nuestra respiración chocaba.

**Jade POV**

Corte la distancia que teníamos toque sus labios suaves y profundice el beso.. Ella solo se dejo llevar al cabo de unos segundos su lengua pedía a urgencias entrar en mi boca y le accedí la entrada. El beso cada vez se volvía mas intenso mi mano empezó a acariciar su espalda, quite su blusa. Ella quito la mía al mismo tiempo que yo.. Nos fuimos acercando hasta su cama cuando llegamos a la orilla la deposite aun sin dejar de besarle. Lentamente desabroche sus pantalones. Al cabo de unos segundo estábamos las dos en ropa interior, deje de besarle y baje a su cuello. Ella gemía de placer, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y fui bajando lentamente a sus senos, ella arqueo su espalda en señal para que le quitara su sostén y así lo hice. Cuando lo desabroche, ella lo detuvo y me miro.

**Tori POV**

Me sentía tan bien Jade me correspondía y estábamos a punto de tener relaciones, gemía de placer por sus suaves besos y caricias. Pero de repente la viva imagen de aquella noche llego a mi mente y cuando me di cuenta Jade me estaba desabrochando el sostén, mi reacción fue colocar mis manos allí

**Que pasa?**- me dice un poco preocupada

**Jade no puedo hacerlo!?**- le digo

**Por que no!**- me dice un poco triste

**Primero necesito saber que somos?**

**Puess? Solo dos chicas que se aman locamente!**

**Si? Pero yo no puedo tener algo contigo Jade! Lo siento.**-vi como su expresión se transformaba en tristeza

**Que? Por que no! Te amoo no puedo vivir sin ti!**

Ya para ese momento nos habíamos vuelto a vestir.** Jade solo tengo un muy doloroso pasado que trato de borrarlo pero aunque trate nunca lo podré borrar**- eso ultimo lo dije con tristeza y las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas Jade se acerco y me abrazo.

**Me quieres contar?**- dijo y yo solo asentí con negación

**No! Algún día cuando no duela tanto ese pasado que hoy vive en mi!. Te lo contare si!?**

Ella solo asintió

**Tori yo se que estas pasando por muchas cosas, tu bebe, ese pasado que te atormenta. Pero tengo que decirlo si no me volveré loca!.**

**Dime?**- le digo con el ceño fruncido

**Q-qu-quieres s-se-ser m-mi n-no-novia?**

Me quede callada por unos momentos. Como si estuviera en shock.

**Jade se que no es fácil y pues yo no soy la misma chica que conociste**

**Lo se! Y así te quiero Tori! Entonces que dices aceptas?**

Estaba helada la quería y mucho, en ese momento me olvide de todo, y en mi rostro se reflejo una sonrisa y todo lo que dije fue

**S-siii!-** mis nervios me traicionaron.

**Jade POV**

Estaba tan feliz! Tori me dijo que sii. Me le acerque y le deposite un suave beso en sus labios segundos mas tarde nos separamos por falta de aire.

**Me tengo que ir!**-dije.

**No te puedes quedar conmigo esta noche?**-me dijo. **Es muy tarde. No quiero que andes tan tarde en la calle.**

**Ando en mi auto Tori! Nada pasara!.**

**Jade tengo miedo!**

**A que?-** fruncí el ceño. Tori de verdad paso por algo que la tiene traumatizada y voy a averiguar que es! Como que me llamo Jade West!

**A todo! Que voy a ser con mi bebe?! Voy a ser madre a los 18 Jade!?- mis padres!?**

**Lo se. Pero no temas yo voy a estar allí para ti siempre... Te amo Tori..**

Nos abrazamos. Y nos metimos a la cama para dormir y antes de dormir nos dimos un beso de buenas noches.

**Tori POV**

Desperté temprano para ir a clases pero no me podía levantar ya que alguien me estaba abrazando, abrí mis ojos y vi a Jade dormida. Me quede observándola se veía tan hermosa dormida. De repente abre sus ojos

**Buenos días Jade-le doy un beso**

**Buenos días-** me responde. **Que hora es?**

**7:30. Oh no! llegaremos tarde Jade levántate!**

Nos levantamos. 10 minutos mas tarde ya estábamos listas. Mi mama toco la puerta

**Tori? Tori? Tori estas ahí?**

**Sii mama ya salgo**

**Necesito hablar contigo hija.**

**De acuerdo! Enseguida bajo. Jade sal por la ventana y tocas la puerta como si me vinieras a buscar!?**

**De acuerdo!**

Baje las escaleras y allí estaba mi mama esperándome con unas maletas.

**Y eso?** -le dije temiendo que fuera para mi. Después de lo que trate de hacer cualquier madre se preocuparía.

**Hija yo se que debería estar contigo apoyándote pero el trabajo me lo exige y me tengo que ir de viaje con tu papa y Trina.. No quisiera dejarte sola. Me gustaría que una amiga se quedara contigo**

**Esta bien mama de hecho la ha...** Soy interrumpida por el timbre

**Buenos días! Tori nos vamos?**

**Sii!. De hecho? Jade mi madre se tiene que ir de viaje por 2 meses con mi papa y Trina y no me quiere dejar sola. Te quieres quedar conmigo!?**-lo ultimo lo dije guiñándole el ojo.

**S-si señora Vega vaya tranquila yo la cuidare.**

**Gracias! Gracias! Muchisimas gracias! Nos abrazo y se fue!**

**Hora de irnos! Llegaremos tarde!**

**Jade POV**

A pasado un mes desde que Tori y yo somos novias.. Si un mes ya como la amo cada vez. Pero aun tiene ese secreto que no me a contado- subo a la habitación de Tori para llevarle el desayuno. Cuando escucho que esta hablando con alguien y lo tiene en altavoz. Me doy cuenta de la voz y es su mama. Me quedo allí escuchando.

**Tori POV**

Me desperté esta mañana descansada, me metí en la ducha y cuando salí me fui en paño a la habitación en eso escucho mi teléfono! Veo que es mi mama y lo pongo en altavoz para poder vestirme.

**Hola mama! Como estas?**

**Hola hija! Bien me va bien**

**Y papa y Trina?**

**Están en junta- dime una cosa?**

**Si?**

**Decidiste quedarte con el bebe?**

**Hmmm!. La verdad no lo e hecho aun!?**

**Pues deberías hacerlo- ya tienes 2 meses y si no lo quieres tener no lo vas poder detener**

**Si lo se! Es solo que..? Sabes mama?**

**Si?**

**Lo voy a tener!**

**Entonces tienes que ir a un medico hacerte control!**

**Si lo se! Pero tengo miedo!? Y si se parece a ese hombre!?**

**Es tu hijo Tori! Lleva tu sangre! No importa quien sea el padre! Ni tampoco en las circunstancia en que se engendro. Lo único que importa eres tu y tu bebe!**

**Tienes razón!- oye mama**

**Que pasa hija?**

**Que opina papa de todo esto?**

**Puess.. La noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fría pero luego cuando estuvo mas tranquilo dijo que sea cual sea tu decisión el la va a respetar.**

**Gracias por todo! Su apoyo!? me hacen querer luchar y seguir viviendo!**

**No hay de que hija somos tus padres y te queremos!**

**Emm mama te quería decir que Jade y yo somos..**

**Novias?**

**Sii.. Oye como lo sabes?**

**Jade nos llamo y nos lo contó. Es una linda chica! Mientras te haga feliz! Siempre sera bienvenida. Bueno hija me tengo que ir voy a entrar a una junta! Adiós**

**Adiós****! Un beso!**

Colgué el teléfono y en eso entro Jade

**Buenos días!**

**Hola buenos días ** Se acerca y me besa.

**era tu mama la que hablaba contigo!?**

**Emm si? Que escuchaste?**

**Todo a decir verdad? Por que no me cuentas lo que te paso?**

**Luego!**

**No Tori! Siempre me dices lo mismo! Soy tu novia! En algún momento lo tienes que decir?**

**Tienes razón! Te lo diré! Pero no hoy tenemos que ir a clases! Y después quiero que me acompañes al medico?**

**Que porque?**

**Mi primer chequeo del bebe tengo control hoy! Tengo dos meses y ya hice la cita! Me quieres acompañar?**

**Cl-claro que si?-** me dice un poco sorprendida.

* * *

**se viene la cita con el doctor, que pasara en esta cita? se enterara jade de que le paso a Tori? esperenlo en el siguiente capitulo se revelara, o no?**

**review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello.. como estan.. yo bien! lo siento por la demora pero no e podido actualizar..**

**quiero aclarar no soy escritora creo que en vez de mejorar voy para atras no aprendo.. subi esta historia por que mi loca cabeza no me dejaba quieta.. y la adapte al Jori.. gracias por todos esos review..**

**por dios yo solo quiero ser ingeniero.. me cuesta mucho redactar.. es un horror, ya que mi madre es profesora.. pero para ser honesta se me dan mas los numeros.. si que nerd diran..**

**no los entretengo mas aqui esta el capitulo. victorious no es mio y bla bla bla.. **

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

**Jade POV**

Es extraño, Todo esto, Pero si la acompaño podre averiguar quien es el padre!

**Cl-claro que si.**- Dije

Nos cambiamos de ropa y nos fuimos a Hollywood Arts.

Al llegar Tori me mira. **Que?** **Por que me miras así?**

**Jade hoy les diremos a nuestros amigos que estamos saliendo.**

**QUE? Por que no me lo dijiste antes para prepararme!?**

**Emm.. Pues te lo estoy diciendo ahora.**

**Si bueno. De todas formas se enteraran así que es mejor ahora no crees?-lo dije. Con esa mirada para ver si desidia contarme ese pasado. Pero no! solo dijo esta bien!**

Entramos a clases y llego sikowitz

**Buenos días clase.**

**Hola.**-respondimos todos

**Emm.. Sikowitz podemos hablar un momento** dijo Tori. Y yo solo me levante junto a ella.

**Sii claro adelante!**

**Bueno chicos se preguntaran por que les hablo aquí? Queríamos decirle que... Jade y yo estamos saliendo.** Tori lo dijo muy relajada la verdad. La tome de la mano y dije

**Es cierto estamos saliendo**. la cara de todos ellos era de sorpresa, me llamo mucho la atención la cara de Beck y Andre era como de odio. Pero no le preste mucha a atención.

Nos sentamos de nuevo en nuestros puestos, sentía todas las miradas en nosotras, pero no le di importancia. Se llego la hora del almuerzo y nos sentamos todos juntos en nuestra mesa favorita. Estábamos platicando sobre nuestra relación.. Tori estaba muy callada y cuando la voltee a ver estaba pálida.

**Con permiso**.- se levanto y se fue. Yo sabia que le dieron nauseas y Salí a buscarla al baño.

**Tori. Estas bien?**

**S-si solo me dieron nauseas.-** en eso entro Cat al baño. **Tori estas bien?**

**Si solo estaba un poco mareada Cat, pero ya estoy bien.**- le dijo Tori

**Tori no crees que es mejor decirle a los chicos de tu sabes.-** le digo

**mm… no lo se Jade.**

**Tarde o temprano lo sabrán.- **le digo

**Si bueno creo que será mejor**.

Volvimos al café asfalto, y nos sentamos de nuevo con los chicos en la mesa.

**Tori.**- le digo para que hable.

Ella levanta su rostro. **Emm.. Chicos yo qu-queria de-decirles que no se extrañen s-si v-voy a me-menudo al baño… **respiro profundo y dijo **ya que esto-y em-embarazada**.

**QUE?** Dijeron al unísono. **Como puedes estar embarazada si dos mujeres no pueden concebir?**-dijo Beck un tanto frio.

**Emm.. Pues.**- empezó a decir Tori.. Yo sabía que era de ese pasado. Así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

**Inseminación artificial**.-dije como lo mas obvio

Tori me miro sorprendida

**Pero no están muy jóvenes para eso?-** dijo Robbie

**Si lo estamos de hecho pero conseguimos una oportunidad y lo decidimos hacer!**

**Y cuanto tiempo tienes?-** dijo cat como si fuera muy normal

**Hoy tengo 2 meses**-dijo Tori

Después de todo el interrogatorio que nos hicieron a la final nos dejaron tranquilas. Transcurrió la escuela y nos fuimos al medico.

**Tori POV**

Al llegar al medico me sentía súper nerviosa. Al rato me llaman y yo me levanto para entrar. Jade se queda allí y yo la miro confundida. **No entraras?**

**Emm.. Quieres que lo haga?**

**Si.. Me siento más segura contigo allí**

**De acuerdo!**

Entramos y el doctor nos esperaba con una sonrisa

**Hola buenas.. Usted es Victoria No?**

**Si de hecho**

**Muy bien es su amiga?**

**No soy su novia**!-dijo Jade con el ceño fruncido

**Ahh! Y que se les ofrece?**

**Bueno una consulta ya sabe para...** Soy interrumpida por el doctor

**Para protección?** Si es eso no deberían preocuparse son dos chicas y no hay riesgo de embarazo

**Noo, no es eso! De hecho mi cita es por que tengo 2 meses de embarazo y es mi primer control**-dije un poco nerviosa

**Oh de acuerdo! Pasa a cambiarte entonces**.-dice el doctor, Jade lo miro con enojo

Yo me fui a cambiar, cuando volví el doctor me dijo recuéstate en la camilla y así lo hice

**Muy bien victoria necesito que me respondas unas preguntas**.

**D-de a-ac-acuerdo!** Dije nerviosa

El doctor empezó a anotar en una hoja **eres activa en el sexo?**

**Emm. No! So-solo fu-fue u-una v-vez**

**El embarazo fue planeado?**

**No!**

**Este bebe fue concebido voluntariamente?**

**A que se refiere con eso?** Dijo jade un tanto irritada.

**Me refiero a que si tuvo relaciones sexuales o fue abusada sexualmente?**

**Jade POV**

Tori no respondió a esa ultima pregunta sus ojos se humedecieron y el doctor dijo **no tienes que decirlo tu mirada me lo dijo! Y no te preocupes todo saldrá bien..** **Te tengo que preguntar esto ultimo lo quieres tener?**

Ella solo asintió

Al salir de la consulta nos fuimos a casa e íbamos en total silencio yo no decía nada por no saber que decirle.

Llegamos a casa, ella entro y subió a su habitación. Yo la seguí, se acostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar, yo me le acerque

**Tori de verdad te paso eso?**

Ella no respondió. Solo asintió

**Lo siento mucho! Pero por que nunca me lo dijiste?**

**... Tenia miedo!... A que me dejaras... Que sintieras lastima por mí.**

**Nunca sentiría lastima por ti ni tampoco te dejare, por que te amo Tori!**

Ella se levanto y me abrazo. **También te amo jade**! Me beso

**Ahora me quieres contar la historia de esa noche?**

**...Esta bien!... Te la diré!**

Después de que me contó toda la historia de esa noche me sentí muy mal, me sentí culpable.

**Yo tuve la culpa**.-dije llorando y la abrace fuerte.

**Que?**- dijo. **Noo! Tú no tuviste culpa de nada!**

**Si Tori! Si tan solo te fuera llevado ese día nada fuera pasado. Pero mi maldito orgullo hizo que te ignore, y te dejé allí varada! Y aparte el día que te dije esas cosas feas te trataste de quitar la vida.**- me dijo muy dolida

**No te culpes! No tiene sentido! Ni tu ni yo, nadie sabia que eso pasaría, y pues.. Tus palabras ese día me dolieron mucho pero yo me sentía tan sola estaba muy deprimida, Aparte que ese día me entere de que iba a tener un bebe. Todo esto me llevo a eso.. Pero tu me has devuelto mi sonrisa, me has apoyado, me quieres con mis defectos, y quieres a mi bebe aunque no sea tuyo.. Más bien tengo que agradecerte.. Sin ti estuviera tres metros bajo tierra.. El amor que siento hacia ti se ha hecho más fuerte cada vez... TE AMO JADE WEST!**-grito

En mi rostro se formo una sonrisa y me separe de su abrazo

**También te amo Tori**... Corte la distancia que nos separaba y le di un suave beso. **Tori?**

**Que pasa?**- me dice con ternura

**Deja me hacerte olvidar todo rastro de ese hombre?**. Ella no me respondió, solo me comenzó a besar con los minutos se hizo mas intenso.

* * *

**en el próximo capitulo habra mucho Jori.. ya ustedes saben a que me refiero.. ahh con respecto al bebe se que no lo quieren pero no lo matare es mas tengo planes con el o ella? en capitulos futuros.**

**adios nos leemos pronto**

**review please!**

**espero entiendan mis horrores de redaccion pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo en que quede mejor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola como están siento la tardanza.. aquí de nuevo con un capitulo.. los dejo leer. creo que me pase en este capitulo soy nueva escribiendo esto. debo admitir que me ayude un poco de otra historia con este capitulo puesto que tenia is ideas pero no encontraba como redactarlo...**

**ADVERTENCIA este es el capitulo que contiene escenas fuertes no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar.**

**victorious no es mio es de Dan y bla bla bla los dejo leer bye.. **

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Tori POV**

No le respondí, solo la besé apasionadamente. empecé a besar su cuello, y después su clavícula.

Nos recostamos sobre la cama con delicadeza. Ella sin pensarlo retomo mis labios con sensualidad, tomo mi lengua queriendo probar la suya.

Sentí como sus manos viajaban con suavidad y ternura sobre mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura, entro sus manos y empezó a subir con delicadeza. Cada roce con sus dedos me hicieron gemir un poco entre sus labios, quemaba, sentía un escalofrió por toda mi columna.

Ella empezó a subir mi camisa para quitármela y yo con mucho gusto me deje, la voto al piso y rápidamente empezó a besar mi cuello de nuevo, Me quito el sujetador rápidamente y volvió a retomar sus labios con los míos con la misma sensualidad, ella puso sus manos en mis mejillas y sentí como su respiración se hacía más pesada.

Me pregunto. **Es-estas bien?**

**S-si! continua!**

Me empezó a quitar el pantalón con sus manos sin apartar el beso, e hice lo mismo que ella rápidamente y volvió a caer encima mío besándome de nuevo, Con delicadeza empezo a lamer mi pezón izquierdo mientras acariciaba lentamente mi espalda, descendiendo hasta mi cintura y volviendo a ascender a la espalda.

Con su muslo empezo a abrir mis piernas con suma lentitud, senti que temblaba un poco, Estaba un poco nerviosa, **Tranquila Tori, déjate llevar**—Me susurro en mi oreja, apoyo su rodilla en mi centro haciendo que emitiera un sonido.

**Jade POV**

Empecé a bajar mi mano tanteando su cuerpo, llegue a su muslo y lo acaricie por un momento hasta que roce mis dedos en sus labios, Mis dedos se movieron de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo toda la humedad de su centro.

introduje dos dedos con lentitud. Arqueo su espalda y empezó a gemir cada vez mas fuerte mientras aumentaba mis movimientos. Me aleje para chupar y morder uno de sus pezones, vi como arqueo su cuello cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Con mi dedo pulgar empecé a mover en círculos su clítoris mientras bajaba dejando un camino de besos húmedos por todo su vientre. Le quite la ropa interior y llegue a su centro, y sin sacar mis dedos bese por encima de su sexo.

jadeaba con fuerza mientras agarraba las sabanas con firmeza. Estaba llegando al clímax.

Su orgasmo llego arqueando su espalda y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Seguí moviendo mis dedos suavemente para prolongar el orgasmo.

Después de unos pocos minutos saque mis dedos y empecé a subir de nuevo besando con sensualidad su ombligo, su abdomen, sus pechos, y por ultimo sus labios. Estaba bastante agitada.

Me puse encima de ella nuevamente pero esta vez chocaron nuestros centros. Empuje con fuerza mi cadera sobre la suya haciendo que nuestros clítoris se tocaran. Empecé a mover mi cadera haciendo que nuestros clítoris se resbalaran entre sí enviando un placer violento por todo mi cuerpo.

Cerré mis ojos y sujete las sabanas con fuerza. El orgasmo nos llego al mismo tiempo gimiendo nuestros nombres con fuerza.

Nos movimos más despacio ayudándonos mutuamente a pasar nuestro orgasmo. Las dos estábamos respirando con dificultad. Puse mi cara en su cuello mientras lo besaba dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a su labios.

Me coloque al lado suyo tapándonos con las sábanas, Estábamos frente a frente, las dos respirando todavía con dificultad.

**Te amo**—Me dice suavemente mirándome a los ojos

**También te amo**—Le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo y la bese suavemente. Al cabo de unos minutos nos quedamos profundamente dormidas.

* * *

**review please**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola chicos tiempooo sin actualizar lo siento mucho de veras pero me callo mi cumple, despues me fui de viaje, y ahora me comenzaron las clases por fin!**

**en fin, despues de un mes una nueva a ctualizacion espero a ver mejorado un poco, aunque no lo creo.. este capitulo son 2 los cuales los junte y me salio uno en el transcurso de esta semana subire el ultimo e decidido terminar la historia ya!.. y me retirare de fanfiction, tendre mi cuenta y eso para dejar mis review pero ya no habran historias mias. no elimine este fics mas bien por satisfacerme a mi misma de haber subido un fic completa adoro sus opiniones, sus criticas y tomatazos que me lancen okno! pero lo hago por mi misma y aunque me cueste un mundo redactar bien logre mi objetivo que era obtener aunque sea unos 20 review en mi historia y se que hay muchos que le ha gustado mi historia.**

**sin mas los dejo leer el proximo capitulo sera el epilogo y se revelara quien le hizo tanto daño a tori cuando abusaron de ella...**

**dejen sus apresiados review tengo one-shot que lo subire en unos momentos seran en mi cuenta este fics y el one-shot. se llamara Part Of Me y no es por la cancion de katy perry.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Tori POV**

Desperté en la mañana y sentí un peso a mi lado abrí mis ojos lentamente y estaba ella profundamente dormida, sonreí al verla dormir, se veía tan linda, mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande al recordar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. La bese... Se empezó a mover y abrió los ojos

Buenos días Jade

Buenos días- me sonríe

Me levante y apenas puse un pie fuera de la cama todo se me volvió borroso. Me volví a sentar esperando a que pasara

Estas bien?- me dice Jade un tanto preocupada

Si, Solo fue un mareo

En eso me llego unas ganas de vomitar, salí corriendo al baño y me puse enfrente del retrete.. Sentí una mano en mi espalda que me estaba sobando. Cuando me levante me enjuague la boca y mire estaba allí parada

De verdad estas bien?- me dice muy preocupada acercándose a mi

Si estoy bien! Son síntomas del embarazo. El doctor dijo que dentro de un mes se me quitaran.

De acuerdo, Vamos a desayunar.

Si Vamos.

Bajamos desayunamos aunque comí, termino todo en el retrete.

Era fin de semana y nos quedamos en casa.

Quieres ver una peli?- le digo emocionada

Si pon una pero que no sea tan cursi

De acuerdo

Yo mientras hare las palomitas

Terminamos viendo son como niños. Jade se sentó en el sofá junto a mi y nos abrazamos, cuando íbamos en la mitad de la película Jade poso su mano en mi vientre que ya estaba un poco abultado. Yo la mire

Que crees que sea?- me dijo

No lo se. Me conformo con que este sano

Nuestro día de ver películas se convirtió en una conversación sobre el bebe. A eso de las 3pm recibí un mensaje de Cat

De: Cat

Para: Tori

Quieren ir al centro comercial, iremos André, Robbie, Beck y yooo!

Cat nos invita al centro comercial quieres ir?- le digo a Jade

Quienes iran?- pregunta

André, Beck, Robbie y Cat

Si me parece bien vamos.

De: Tori

Para: Cat

Si.. Iremos nos vemos allá

De: Cat

Para: Tori

Okiss! *-*

**Jade POV**

Llegamos al centro comercial y vimos a los chicos André pidió hablar con Tori un momento ella fue, yo iba a ir con ellos pero Beck me detuvo

Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- dijo Beck

Que pasa?- le dije confundida

Jade t-te qu-queria decir qu-que sigo enamorado de ti. Dame otra oportunidad para estar contigo, No puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti. Me tomo de las manos y me miro a los ojos.

Emm Beck lo siento pero no puedo ni quiero estar contigo, el amor que me tienes no te lo voy a poder corresponder por que ya le pertenece a otra persona y es Tori. Te quiero pero no te amo.. Y ya estoy con Tori no la dejare! Espero que consigas a alguien que te corresponda tu amor. Yo no soy esa persona, Espero que seas feliz. Adiós!- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a buscar a Tori.

Cuando la encontré estaba muy callada y su mirada perdida. Sera por algo que le dijo André?. Al rato fue que articulo palabra delante de los chicos

Jade nos podemos ir.

Emm Tori ya te quieres ir, porque?

Si, Lo siento chicos No me siento bien y me quiero ir a casa.

De acuerdo vámonos

Nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a casa, en todo el camino Tori no me dijo nada, ni me volteaba a ver, parecía enojada.

Estas bien?- le digo

Si! Responde fríamente

Entramos a la casa y Tori se fue a su habitación

Subí y la vi en su cama acostada

Oye que te pasa?

Nada!

No! hace unas horas estabas bien, Y de repente cambiaste. Fue algo que te dijo André, Por que si es así le patearé el trasero!

Responde si fue algo que el te dijo!?- exigí

Noo Jade!... te vi con Beck y todo me quedo claro todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo! Me hiciste creer que me amabas pero no es así, Te vi muy cariñosa con Beck agarrados de las manos y luego lo besaste en la mejilla- me dijo muy dolida y en sus ojos una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.

No, no es lo que tu piensas!- le dije

Ah no... Sabes que deja me sola no te quiero ver!-Me dijo, no me lo grito.

**Tori POV**

Al llegar al centro comercial André pidió hablar conmigo. nos alejamos del grupo

Que pasa André?

Oye Tori y-yo qu-queria de-decirte qu-que m-me gus-gustas! Eh estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y no te quise decir nada por miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad.

And-André por que me lo dices hasta ahora que sabes que Jade y yo estamos saliendo?

Por que no aguantaba más Tori, Jade no te quiere nunca te a querido solo a estado jugando contigo.

Que? Estas bromeando claro que no! Ella me ama!

No Tori! No te ama y si me permites llevarte para que veas a Jade veras que no te miento. Accedí después de pensarlo pero la curiosidad me gano y fue cuando la vi agarrada de las manos con Beck y luego de decirle algo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mi mundo se vino abajo Jade solo a estado jugando con mis sentimientos. De un momento a otro llego ella. Estaba muy dolida

Jade nos podemos ir? Dije no me sentía con ganas de quedarme.

Emm Tori ya te quieres ir, porque?- dijo extrañada

Si! Lo siento chicos, No me siento bien y me quiero ir a casa- dije como lo mas obvio

De acuerdo vámonos!- me dice fingiendo preocupación o eso creo.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a casa, en todo el camino no dije nada, estaba muy enojada y dolida.

Estas bien?- me dice

Si! Respondí fríamente

Entramos a la casa y me fui a mi habitación

Me acosté en mi cama con los ojos cristalino iba a llorar. en eso subió Jade a la habitación y me limpie las lágrimas rápidamente.

Oye que te pasa?- me dice

Nada!- le digo con fastidio

No! hace unas horas estabas bien y de repente cambiaste. Fue algo que te dijo André? Por que si es así le patearé el trasero!-dijo muy agresivamente.

No respondí solo me quede viéndola con enojo y en mi mente dije **que descarada.**

Responde si fue algo que el te dijo.

Noo Jade! André solo me ayudo a entrar en razón a saber la verdad!

Pero de que verdad me hablas?- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Vaya que si actúa muy bien.

Te vi con Beck y todo me quedo claro todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo, Me hiciste creer que me amabas pero no es así! Te vi muy cariñosa con Beck agarrados de las manos y luego lo besaste en la mejilla!- le dije muy dolida y las lagrimas resbalaba por mi mejilla

No, no es lo que tu piensas!- me dijo

Ah no!... Sabes que deja me sola no te quiero ver, Lárgate!-le grité.

Noo!

Ah no! Te quiero fuera de mi vida Jade West! De mi casa! De mi corazón!

No lo harás! Sabes por que?

Porque? Le dije con fastidio

Por que si te amo!

Vaya, Vaya! Pero que mentirosa has salido- le dije

Si te amo! Beck me pidió hablar con el y me dijo que quería volver conmigo por que me amaba.

Vaya! Y tú ni siquiera cortaste conmigo no! Aceptaste ser su novia de nuevo aun estando conmigo, Has caído bajo Jade, Muy bajo!- le grite

Noo! No hice eso le dije que no quería por que te amaba a ti, estaba contigo y no quiero dejarte por que tu eres mi vida!

Eso hiciste? Entonces porque lo tomabas de la mano y luego lo besaste en la mejilla- le dije un poco confundida

El fue el que me tomo de las manos cuando me decía que quería que volviera con el! Y le di un beso porque le dije que me olvidara, que re hiciera su vida! que el se merecía alguien que lo ame. Solo fue un beso de amistad.-me dice

No sabia que creer ni que pensar pero a la final termine pidiéndole perdón, y todo quedo en el olvido. Terminamos en redadas entre las sabanas demostrando de nuevo nuestro amor

Las dos quedamos una al lado de la otra y nuestras miradas se cruzaron

Tendremos que pelear seguido.- me dice

Por que? Le digo extrañada

Pues, por que si así acabaremos después de una discusión quiero discutir contigo todas las noches.

Jajaja... Nos empezamos a reír de la nada y después nos dio mucho sueño

Te amo Jade!

También te amo Tori! Y sin más nos quedamos dormidas

**André POV**

Estuvimos muy bien Beck esas dos ya deben estar súper separadas. Pronto tú volverás con Jade y yo estaré con Tori

Jajaja.. Sii!- que gran plan noo. Mañana tenemos que actuar para que ni Jade ni Tori arreglen sus cosas y podamos tenerlas a nuestro merced- dijo Beck

**Jade POV**

Me desperté temprano en la mañana. Tori seguía dormida después de a listarme baje a la cocina e hice el desayuno para mi y Tori, termine de hacer el desayuno y subí, la llame y me respondió desde el baño. Segundos después salió del baño

Ese desayuno es para mí? Pregunto

Sii bebe es para ti

Y tú?

Ya desayune.

Oh!

Después de que Tori se a listará nos fuimos a la escuela. Entramos agarradas de las manos. André y Beck nos vieron extrañados pero no dijeron nada. Nos miraron con rencor y se fueron.

Yo los ignore y me fui con Vega a clases.

La escuela paso rápido muy rápido, aunque sentía muy distante a los chicos, los ignoraba después de la confesión que nos hicieron deben tener celos. Pero son nuestros amigo y espero que algún dia nos entiendan. O eso quiero pensar. Salimos de Hollywood Arts y nos fuimos a casa.

Oye Tori?

Que pasa Jade

No has hablado con tus padres?

Eh si Por que?

Cuando volverán? Puesto que ya falta poco para que vuelvan.

Eh no, No vendrán aun la junta se extendió unos meses mas es indefinido

Ahh! Y que paso con la odiosa de tu hermana?

Pues como ella ya esta graduada de la escuela va andar con ellos en las juntas

Ah ok.

**Tori POV**

La noche callo rápido y estábamos acostadas, al rato me dio sed y me levante por un poco de agua.

A donde vas?- me dice Jade

A la cocina, por un poco de agua ya vuelvo

Ella asintió y baje a la cocina me serví el vaso de agua y cuando volteo esta Beck y André allí

Ahh! Hola chicos, que hacen aquí a estas horas? Me asustaron!- dije tomándome el pecho por el susto

Vinimos por ti.

A donde iremos?

Es una sorpresa, Vamos!- exigieron

Eh no. Chicos estoy muy cansada dejemos esa sorpresa para después.

No Tori, Tiene que ser ahora!

La mirada que tenían ellos me daba mucho miedo

No, No quiero ir!

Pues si no vas por las buenas, iras por las malas!- dijo Beck

Beck tomo un cuchillo y yo empecé a retroceder el vaso del que bebía se cayo escuche un sonido de arriba y grite- Jade ayuda me!

Shhhh. Cállate!-dijo André no te haremos daño Tori solo ven con nosotros!

En eso Jade llego a la cocina André salió corriendo y Beck se asustó hizo presión al cuchillo y luego salió corriendo.

**Beck POV**

Maldición! Vámonos André!- Arranque el auto a todo lo que daba y llegamos a un bosque.

Que paso?- dice André

Viejo lo siento.- Mate a Tori!

Que? Estas loco! Como que la mataste!?

Sii Jade llego, Me asuste y le clavé el cuchillo a Tori.

Que, diablos! Mataste a mi chica imbécil.

Cállate, Cállate! Déjame pensar.

Acaso eres idiota o que?

André saco un arma y me apunto, me iba a matar! Le sonó el teléfono y lo fue a contestar. Aproveche y le quite el arma. Ahora era yo el que lo apuntaba.

Te callas! Y no te hare daño.

Mataste a mi chica! Y quieres que me calme imbécil.

Cállate! Le di un golpe en la cabeza con el arma. Cállate! Otro golpe. Cállate! Otro golpe. André callo inconsciente y con sangre en su cabeza.

Dios amigo! Lo que me haces hacer, Todo fue tu culpa, la idea era que Tori muriera. Pero me dijiste que te gustaba y eras mi amigo no le podía quitar a su chica pero luego paso todo esto y si Tori murió. Tú te me vas a voltear y ya no serás mi amigo sino mi enemigo

Lo siento amigo, pero tendré que matarte!

Aun estaba inconsciente y estaba en el piso. Lo apunte con el arma en la cabeza y le dispare, luego lo arrastre hasta un barranco y lo arroje.

Lo siento chico, lo siento Jade, pero si yo no soy feliz tú tampoco lo serás! Me monte en el auto y me fui a una cabaña escondida por el bosque.

* * *

**review please! y de verdad lamento muchisimo la tardanza espero y tener todavia gente que sigue mi historia.. **

**graciasss a todos ustedes. nos leemos en el proximo episodio...**

**ahh y muchas gracias a los que me marcaron como favoritos...**


	9. Epilogo

**hola a todos los que siguen mi historia aquí les traigo el epilogo de esta historia.**

**me disculpo con todos aquellos que no le gusto la narración de la historia pero de verdad me cuesta muchísimo . con esta historia me despido de ustedes como escritora.**

**este capitulo va dedicado a SoDamnBeautiful1 por haber sido el unico que me dejo un review en el capitulo anterior espero no decepcionarte.**

**sin duda es el mas largo 5000 palabras en Work me salieron 11 paginas.**

**victorious no es mio si lo fuera no fuera tenido el éxito que tuvo! T-T**

**los dejo leer nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo X**

**Epilogo**

**Jade POV**

Cuando vi que André y Beck salieron corriendo supe que algo andaba mal corrí a la cocina y Tori estaba ahí de pie la mire

Estas bien Tori? Ella quito la mano y estaba ensangrentada hay supe que estaba herida tenia un cuchillo clavado en su abdomen. Ella retiro el cuchillo y lo dejo caer.

Ja-Jade- dijo ella

Yo estaba en shock no me podía mover cuando logre moverme vi a Tori que iba a caer de espaldas al piso la agarre rápidamente, la cargue y la monte en el auto me fui a todo lo que daba el auto..

Tori no te vayas quédate conmigo.

T-te a-amo Ja-Jade.

No te despidas quédate, Abre los ojos!.- le exigía

Todo el camino al hospital le hablaba para que no cerrara los ojos. Llegamos y los doctores la atendieron rápidamente yo le dije que ella estaba embarazada y dijeron que estarían al tanto y esperara afuera

Llame a la policía. Llegaron a la media hora después y les conté todo lo que había pasado. Tuve que ir a la estación de policías a formalizar la denuncia y me dijeron que en cuanto tuvieran información me llamarían.

Me fui al hospital y espere a que los doctores salieran estaba muy nerviosa pensaba cosas sin sentido. Dos horas habían pasado y los doctores nada que salían al rato después salió uno

Doctor como esta ella? Como esta el bebe?

Logramos estabilizarla afortunadamente el arma no perforó ningún órgano. Y el bebe esta muy bien ya que la herida fue en su abdomen no toco al bebe.

Sentí un alivio cuando me dijo que los dos estaban bien. Puedo pasar a verla?

Si, Por supuesto. Cuando Pase estaba dormida

Me quede allí observándola. Al rato comenzó a despertar y a quejarse abrió los ojos y me miro

Donde estoy?

En el hospital

Porque? Que paso? Mi bebe esta bien? Ahhgg se quejo de dolor

Tú bebe esta bien. Relájate, Beck y André fueron a la casa y Beck te hirió, ya están bien. El doctor dijo que estaban bien.

Claro ya recuerdo, Beck me hirió con un cuchillo

Si, Eso paso Pero me las van a pagar.

Nooo! No hagas nada! Déjalo en manos de los policías

Esta bien! No te preocupes, no hare nada.

Pasaron 2 semanas y la dieron de alta, aun no se sabia ni de André ni de Beck. Llegamos a casa

Jade? mis padres no se enteraron de esto que pasó verdad?

No!- dije

Mejor así no los quiero alarmar

No quieres que sepan?

No! Después se preocuparan de mas y van a estar intranquilo

Ok-dije más tranquila

Tori?

Que?

Se te nota más el vientre

Me estas llamando gorda?

No, No! So-solo qu-que e-el be-be te... Sabes te ves hermosa así

No, Me llamaste gorda!

No, De verdad que no.- estaba un poco nerviosa

Ella sonríe

Es broma ven abrázame

Vaya Vega que me pones los pelos de punta cuando te pones así

Jajaja- reí por su comentario, pero yo te los veo bien

Ja, ja, ja. Vega estas muy chistosa

Sonrió a eso último y me dio un tierno beso. Cada vez te amo mas Jade- me dijo

Y yo a ti. Sabes?

Que?

Cuando te vi ese día en ese estado que me mostraste la mano llena de sangre temí por tu vida, no quería perderte ni a ti ni al bebe desde que vivimos aquí eres mi vida el o ella es mi vida. Y pues quiero formalizar lo nuestro en 2 meses cumplo 18 y tú unos días después que yo. Y te quería pedir si... T-te qui-quieres ca-casar con-conmigo? Los nervios me traicionaron

**Tori POV**

Me quede tiesa reconstruyendo esas palabras en mi mente. Cuando por fin reaccione le sonreí

Entonces aceptas?

Siii.

Se unió a mi y me beso no me apretó tan fuerte puesto que estaba frágil por la herida.

**4 meses después**

No puedo creer hoy te casas hermanita

Sii estoy tan nerviosa. Me estaban arreglando me pusieron un vestido muy holgado puesto que tenia un enorme vientre ya tengo 7 meses. Vaya aun recuerdo cuando me entere que iba a ser.

**Flashback**

Me encontraba en el medico con Jade hoy sabríamos que iba a ser mi bebe. Cuando pasamos el doctor me mando a cambiarme como era costumbre me acosté en la camilla y puso el gel frío en mi vientre junto con una máquina que la empezó a mover por todo el vientre

Muy bien Tori, Tienes 5 meses, 20 semanas quieren saber que será?

Si.- Dijimos las dos

Muy bien, Entonces empezó a mover la máquina su bebe será... Una niña

Las dos nos miramos y sonreímos

**Fin Flashback**

Ese mismo día Jade y yo fuimos al centro comercial y le compramos el coche, la cuna, y un corral. Fui traída a la realidad de nuevo. Me iba a casar!

Estas nerviosa? Cálmate.- me dice mi madre

Si un poco. Llego la hora de la boda y mi padre me llevo al altar

La ceremonia dio inicio, estas muy hermosa me dice Jade.. Y tú no te quedas atrás estas muy hermosa. La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila.

Estábamos en la fiesta cuando se nos acerco un policía señoras West

Si que pasa?

Necesito hablar con ustedes tienen un momento

Si claro, Pero estamos en nuestra celebración de boda no puede ser para después?

Felicidades por su matrimonio pero no tiene que ser ahora.

Ok. Nos fuimos al jardín

Después de 4 meses hemos encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del señor André Harris.

Que? Como saben que es el?

Lo encontraron en un barranco.. Murió de un tiro en la cabeza y lo identificaron ya que cargaba su cartera y tenia su identificación allí

Oh por dios! Jade me agarro y me dijo siéntate bebe te puedes desmayar. Y así hice

Y que paso con Beck? - pregunto Jade

No hemos podido encontrarlo, pero estamos haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo y ahora mas que nunca, cuando encontramos el cuerpo conseguimos un arma y es el arma homicida. Las huellas del señor Beckett Oliver estaban en el arma.

Eso quiere decir que..?

El señor Oliver es un asesino en serie y esta desaparecido tengan mucho cuidado con ese hombre. No duden en llamarme por cualquier emergencia.

Ok.

Jade fue la que hablo con el oficial yo estaba estática, mis nervios me traicionaron y comencé a temblar.

**Jade POV**

Bebe cálmate! No le hace bien a la bebe

La abrace para tratar de calmar la todo estará bien el no te hará daño de nuevo bebe te lo prometo.

**Una semana después**

Tori llegaremos tarde!

Ya voy

Vamos es nuestra graduación y no podemos llegar tarde

Si, si ya voy!

Nos fuimos a Hollywood Arts., hoy por fin nos graduábamos al llegar estaban CAT y Robbie esperándonos

Oigan llegan tarde ya la ceremonia va a empezar- dice Robbie

Si vamos.- Dije

Por que llegaron tan tarde?- pregunta Cat

Por que Tori tardo mucho en vestirse

Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa mi ropa casi no me queda, Además es una ceremonia no podía vestirme como Sikowitz

Jajajaja Como Sikowitz, por que parece un hippie dijo Cat con su carita inocente.

La ceremonia transcurrió y me fui con Tori a casa. Llegamos a casa y entramos Tori y yo nos quedamos heladas enfrente de nosotras estaba nuestra peor pesadilla

Tu, Qu-que ha-haces a-aquí? Dije muy nerviosa

Vaya, Vaya! Aquí están las chicas que esperaba. Tiempo sin verlas

Que haces aquí? Dije muy furiosa y con miedo a la vez

Vine a visitarlas. Y dejarte un regalo Jade.

Así! Dije fría se puede saber de que?

De bodas.

Beck! Es mejor que te vayas, entrega te.

No, Linduras. Tori me arruinó mi vida alejando me de ti

Mira como estas? Estas muy abandonado, te descuidaste.

O vamos Jade ahora si te importo.

Siempre me has importado éramos amigos.

Pero me dejaste! Y pues.. Por eso te tengo este regalo

Que es? Le digo muy preocupada

Dejarte viuda. Y que sufras como yo lo hago. Me dice, en eso saca un arma y apunta a Tori

Nooo! Beck no lo hagas, Va a tener un bebe!

Pero que lindo! Entonces el regalo será para Tori, pero antes les contare un secreto. Como fue que quedaste toda panzona?

Inseminaci…- es interrumpida por Beck sabes que eso no es cierto Vega

Que si lo es?-dice Tori súper nerviosa y con las lagrimas acumuladas.

Cállate Vega.- le dice Beck. Y sabes porque? Por que yo contrate a ese tipo para que te hiciera daño.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y estalle. Que estupideces dices Oliver, Tori no te ha hecho nada y ni siquiera estábamos juntas cuando le ocurrió eso.- dije muy enojada

Jade, mi amor siempre e odiado a Tori desde que llegaste-ahora dirigía su mirada hacia Tori-siempre vi una conexión entre ustedes dos tu fingías odio hacia ella pero nunca lo tuviste, no quería perderte Jade y trate de hacer todo por que no me dejaras pero de un día a otro me terminaste y a los días ya estabas con Vega.

Lo siento Beck. Pero la amo a ella.

Lo se! Sabes, por eso le hice tanto daño a Tori, y ahora tendrás a ese engendro que siempre te recordara a esa noche Vega.- en eso saco el celular y puso un video.- aquí esta la prueba sufriste y mucho y seguirás sufriendo por que te quedaras sin Jade, tu me la quitaste yo te la quitare a ti.

En eso subió el arma y me apunto.

**Tori POV**

No, No, Beck No! Dije

Se escucharon 2 disparos cuando vi Beck estaba tendido en el piso con un Tiro en su pecho, mientras que Jade cayo al piso segundos después estaba sangrando

Vi que el Tiro de Beck provenía del oficial mientras que el de Jade fue el que Beck disparo pero no le acertó en su pecho por el movimiento que hizo cuando recibió el tiro. Llegaron los paramédicos unos cubrieron a Beck puesto que murió y a Jade se la llevaron en la ambulancia.

2 días duro en el hospital, por suerte la bala dio en su brazo izquierdo.

**1 mes y 15 días después**

**Jade POV **

Nos encontrábamos en la cabaña perteneciente a la familia Vega pasando un fin de semana agradable

Tori? Le dice la señora Vega o como le gusta que la llamen Holly

Si?

Cuando saldrá esta princesa?

El doctor dijo que para la semana que viene pero no se. A lo mejor y se...

Se que? Decimos todos mirándola en su cara empieza a reflejar asombro y se transforma en dolor...

La bebe, Ya viene! Ahhhh! Se empezó agachar

La agarre para ayudarle. Ahhh! Noo. Como duele esto! Ahhhh! Dijo Tori ya pasándole la contracción. Vámonos para el hospital. Dijeron todos

Al llegar entre con ella en la sala de parto no paraba de gritar del dolor ahhhhh! Estaba sudada por el esfuerzo.

Donde esta el maldito doctor que no viene! exclamo.

Dijo que tenías que llegar hasta las 10 contracciones y apenas llevas 5 bebe relájate!

Noooo, No puedo esto duele como un infierno!

Ven recuéstate en mi agárrame para que pases tu dolor conmigo

De acuerdo. Me sujeto suave, pero le vino otra contracción y me apretó tan fuerte que sentí que mi mano estaba lesionada... Ahhhhh!

Ya, Ya paso?

Si un poco. Te apreté muy fuerte? Dijo un poco agitada.

Si un poco, Tienes fuerza creo que mi mano se fracturó?

Lo siento! Me dice. No, No! Otra vez no! Ahhhhhhh!

Al rato llego el doctor muy bien Tori como son tus contracciones, más fuertes?

Sii de hecho. Siento que me desgarran por dentro.

Muy bien entonces estas lista, Llamare a las enfermeras.

Entraron las enfermeras con el equipo

Traigamos a tu bebe al mundo.- Dijo el doctor

Estas lista?

Noo, Pero... Le llego otra contracción sáquela de una maldita vez! Me duele ahhhhh!

Aprovecharon esa contracción puja fuerte Tori!

Ahhhhh!

Vamos tu puedes! Puja! Le decía el doctor y yo

Ahhhh!

**2 horas después**

Muy bien Tori vas muy bien puja una vez mas y tu bebe estará contigo. En eso le llego otra contracción

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Grito y cayo sobre la almohada

Se escucho el llanto del bebe. Felicidades! Es una niña.

Nos la pasaron para que la conociéramos unos minutos. Es hermosa.- dije

Te amo Tori. Lo hiciste muy bien.

También te amo Jade. Se dieron un beso lleno de amor.

**Tori POV**

Ese dolor fue horrible pero después que escuche el llanto de la bebe supe que valió la pena este esfuerzo. Me sentía muy cansada me dolían mis caderas. Luego que se la llevaran me pasaron a una habitación para que descansará.

Descansa bebe. Iré afuera a avisarle a nuestra familia que todo salió bien-me dice Jade

Ok. Me quede dormida momentos después.

**Jade POV**

Salí de la habitación y todos me cayeron encima, como están? Dijeron los padres de Tori

Bien, Todo salió muy bien fue muy difícil pero finalmente nació y es una bebe sana y hermosa

A quien se parece? Dijo Cat y todos los demás a sintieron

Es perfecta, es morena mas clara que Tori su cabello es castaño la misma carita de Tori mas cachetona y sus ojos son de un color verde tirando a azul. Es muy bella. Todos quedaron encantados con la descripción. En eso llego mi padre hola Jade, Podemos hablar? Nos alejamos

Que haces aquí?.- Se que soy grosera pero después de todo lo que e pasado cuando le dije que me casaría con una mujer se puso histérico y no la quería aceptar. Me amenazó a correr me de la casa si me casaba con ella y yo de todos modos me fui y me mude a casa de Tori después de hablar con sus padres.

Solo quería pedirte perdón Jade, se que fui muy duro contigo y te corrí de la casa pero...

Tu no me corriste yo me fui por que no iba a hacerte caso, no dejaría a la mujer que amo por tus caprichos.

Lo se! En esos momentos estaba tan metido en mí que no te dejaría casarte y cuando te fuiste entre en razón. Solo por orgullo no te vine a buscar para pedirte perdón por todo. Eres mi hija tenia que haberte apoyado.

Y como supiste que estaría aquí?

Pues estaba aquí por un amigo que esta enfermo y lo vine a ver cuando te vi pregunte en recepción y me dijeron que tu esposa estaba dando a luz. Felicidades no sabia que iban a ser madres.

Si, Pues fue también por eso que nos casamos tan pronto. Pero amo a Tori y no me arrepiento de haberme casado. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas. Merecíamos ser feliz ya, No crees?

Si hija! Lo siento mucho, Y me gustaría formar parte de nuevo en tu familia y ser un abuelo para tus hijos?

Claro que si papa

No me guardas rencor?

No, Eres mi papa y se que no me diste cariño de padre pero se que me quieres y te quiero.

Gracias hija. Nos quedamos conversando un rato hasta que se me acerco una enfermera y me llevo hasta los cuneros para ver a mi bebe.

Todos los exámenes salieron muy bien su bebe esta muy bien.- me dijo la enfermera

Me la dieron para cargarla y se veía tan hermosa en mis brazos, tan frágil. Mi bebe, nuestra bebe.-pensé

Al salir de los cuneros me fui a la habitación de Tori, estaba dormida. Al rato empezó a despertar

Hola bebe.

Hola amor.

Como te sientes?

Bien, Un poco a dolorida

De verdad duele tanto?

Sii, Y te lo advierto Jade West no volveré a pasar otra vez por esto!

Sonreí por lo que dijo

No es broma en serio así que no te rías! Si quieres tener otro hijo ten lo tu.

Si claro Bebe. luego lo discutiremos

En eso entro la enfermera con la bebe. Buenas, Aquí hay una personita que quiere que su madre lo alimente

**Tori POV**

Al ver a mi bebe entre mis brazos mi corazón se aceleró es hermosa. Lo pensé pero lo dije en voz alta

Es igual a ti.

Como la llamaremos?- le dije a Jade

Escoge el nombre que te guste más.

Pues la verdad es que con todo lo que hemos pasado y ahora que tenemos un tiempo feliz, se me a olvidado pensar en algún nombre

Bueno... Tengo uno.- me dice Jade

Cual es?

Taylor

Emm... Me gusta

Oye y que tal Elizabeth Taylor.

Elizabeth?

Si, en honor a tu madre, Se que tu mama se llamaba así.

Pero como lo supiste, Si nunca te lo dije?

Tu padre vino a verme esta mañana y me pidió perdón, el me contó de tu mama de como fue ella de cariñosa, y que cuando murió tu cambiaste tu actitud. Y gracias a mi has vuelto a ser la misma Jade West que fuiste antes de que tu mama muriera.

Sii, Eso te dijo? Lo dijo con la voz quebrada

Entonces te gusta el nombre?

Si, Me encanta... Te amo.. Tori.

Y yo a ti. Le dije dándole un beso y limpiándole la lagrima que se le resbaló con una mano ya que la otra sujetaba a la bebe.

Entraron todos los que estaban afuera y se turnaron para cargar a la bebe. Al rato se fueron ya que estaban muy cansados.

Jade se quedo conmigo y la bebe.

A la mañana siguiente el doctor llego temprano diciendo que Tori y la bebe se podrían ir en la tarde.

**12pm**

Llegamos a casa y nuestra familia y amigos nos sorprendieron con una bienvenida para Elizabeth.

Que hacen aquí?.- Dije fingiendo estar molesta

Ps-pu-pu-pues una bienvenida.-dijo Cat

Y quien les dijo que organizaran esto?.- Lo dije aun mirándolos con enojo

Pu-pues y-yo l-lo pla-planee.- decia cat asustada

Jade, esta bien son nuestros amigos y familia por que te comportas así? Dijo Tori

Yo le sonreí. Jajaja cayeron debieron a ver visto sus caras.

Estuvimos mucho rato reunidos. Luego se fueron para dejarnos descansar. La noche había llegado muy rápido. Tori se había ido a la habitación a cambiar y darle de comer a la bebe mientras yo ordenaba la sala. Cuando termine subí a la recámara.

Se veía tan hermosa allí dormida en la cama con la bebe a un lado dormida también en la misma posición que Tori. Me cambie la ropa y me acomode en la cama con cuidado para no despertar las a los segundos de estar contemplando a las 2 me quede dormida.

**Tori POV**

Hoy cumple la bebe 2 semanas que esta con nosotras es agotador en las noches pero amo tener la conmigo al igual que Jade. Y hablando de Jade no trabajo hoy

Me encontraba en la cocina cuando Jade me llama

Oye Tori?

Si que pasa Jade.

La bebe te necesita.

Que? Pero si la acabo de dar de comer! A de ser el pañal cámbiala.

Que? No hazlo tú!.- Me dice Jade

Oye estoy ocupada.

Tori Vega te quiero aquí arriba en 5 segundos!

Que? No! Ayúdame con la beba.

5...

Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. No iré! Hazlo tú.

4...

Sabes ya que estas aquí tienes que ayudarme es tu hija también.

3...

Cat ama el 3, aun no se por que? Si estuviera aquí dijera yey! Amo el 3.

Victoriaaa!... 2..

Ya te dije que no!

1...

Ya bueno esta bien. Subo y encuentro a Jade en la habitación de la bebe pero ella no esta.

Donde esta Liz?

No lo se.

Oye no juegues conmigo.

Ya te dije que no lo se.

Por eso te estaba llamando.

Se llevaron a nuestra hija?

Quien? Lo dijo con un poco de humedad en mis ojos y la voz se me quebró

Tori tenemos que ser fuerte, La encontraremos.

No, Jade tu estas jugando una broma muy pesada.

No, Tori no lo hago! En ese momento Jade le salió una lagrima y supe que era verdad

Nooooooo!.- Grite y rompí en llanto Jade solo me abrazo y me consoló.

**Tori POV**

Me sentía terrible como si me fueran arrancado mi corazón. Nos encontrábamos a dos cuadras de la playa

Tori vamos a caminar a la playa.

No, Quiero encontrar a mi hija Jade!

Lo haremos bebe, Pero estas muy estresada y quiero que recobre fuerzas. Te hará bien caminar Si, vamos?

Esta bien.- Dije

Llegamos a la playa y comenzamos a caminar a lo lejos vi como una especie de dibujo y me acerque era un corazón hecho de piedras y decia ve a la izquierda.. Yo seguí la flecha algo confundida que era todo eso?.- pensé

Mas arriba había otro corazón y decir ahora ve a la derecha.

Yo seguí la flecha Jade estaba junto a mi y me estaba siguiendo.. Su ceño estaba fruncido

Llegue a un tercer corazón y este decía _haz llegado a tu destino "te amo Tori"_

Todo esto lo hiciste tú? Dije extrañada y un poco enojada por que no tenia tiempo para esto necesitaba encontrar a mi bebe

Emm.. Si.

Jade no tenemos tiempo para esto necesito encontrarla.

Jade pasó por detrás de una palmera y yo me senté con los brazos cruzados y enojada

Jade me puso una canasta con comida

Jade en serio haremos un picnic?

Si.

Paso por detrás de las palmeras una vez mas y saco otra canasta con cobija de la bebe me quede viéndola a los ojos

Y ahí que hay?

Ábrelo.

Cuando lo abrí estaba Liz ahí dormida

Jade como me pudiste hacer esto me estaba muriendo de dolor.

Lo se, Pero así hice la sorpresa todo lo que te dije fue actuación.

Mi bebe, Te amo, Te extrañe!

Sabes por que lo hice?

Porque?

Has estado muy ocupada. Siempre estas cansada y necesitaba pasar un día así contigo por eso pedí el día hoy.

Lo siento mucho. Pero con la bebe el trabajo.

Lo se, Y a partir de hoy tendremos los fines de semana dispuesto para salir en familia!

Yo asentí. Quien se llevo a la bebe?

Cat, La trajo junto con todo esto se quedo con ella mientras yo te traía al verme que ya venia se fue..

Waooo! Me sorprendes sabes.

Si lo se. Nos sentamos en una alfombra y la bebe la acostamos a un lado ya que estaba dormida

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y ella su cabeza en la mía

Te amo Tori.

Te amo Jade.

Todo ser humano sufre, es feliz, se enoja, entristece a mi me toco pasar lo peor que le puede pasar a cualquier mujer al principio pensé que había hecho para merecer todo esto, pero son pruebas que Dios pone en nuestro camino. Solo hay que superarlo, yo me fui por la peor opción el suicidio, sin pensar en el daño que le estaba haciendo a mi familia. Hoy en día me siento totalmente feliz tengo a mi esposa Jade mi hija Liz de 5 años que la adoro mi hijo Nathan de 3 años. Si al principio le había dicho a Jade que no iba a tener más pero de alguna u otra manera me convenció a que lo volviera a ser pero con la condición de que ella tuviera nuestro tercer hijo David de 1 año y 6 meses, estábamos esperando nuestro cuarto hijo que será una niña también la tendrá Jade. Fue un trato justo dos yo dos ella..

No me quejo mi familia. Es perfecta! todo lo que siempre soñé.

Tori va a nacer la bebe! Ahhhh grito Jade

Bueno seré madre por cuarta vez deseen me suerte.

Actualización de TheSlap: camino al hospital seré mama de nuevo.. Que nervios…

Estado: ansiosa o_O

**2 semanas después**

**Jade POV**

Es increíble el tiempo pasa súper rápido.. Compadezco a Tori de verdad que traer al mundo a mis pequeños es verdaderamente doloroso pero vale la pena en cuanto están con nosotras nos animan mucho. Que mas puedo pedir 4 hijos una esposa maravillosa una casa un trabajo soy tan feliz... A pesar de todo los malos momentos que pasamos lo superamos juntas.. La vida es dolorosa y si llevas un doloroso secreto contigo lo mejor es que confíes en tu familia y contarlo para que no hagas algo tan estúpido como tratar de quitarse la vida, moriría si algo le pasara a Tori y se que ella también piensa lo mismo.

En que piensas Jade?

En todo lo que hemos pasado para poder ser felices.

Te amo Victoria Vega.

También te amo Jadelyn West!

**Fin.**

* * *

**déjenme**** sus últimos review no sean malitos...**

**bueno en ningún capitulo hice esto pero a continuación les responderé sus valiosos reviews:**

**blackwolf: gracias por comentar mi historia y que te haya gustado espero y no te haya decepcionado con mi problema de redaccion y el final.**

**LassTime: hola amiguita gracias por seguir mi historia.. espero y subas tu historia pronto quiero leer ese final, y espero te haya gustado mi final. sobre lo que me escribiste en part of me me encantaria hacer una historia contigo ya te envie un PM para que me agregues a facebook y hablemos con calma sobre seguir escribiendo historias mias propias, sino lo hare mas es una responsabilidad muy grande y la universidad no me premite tanta responsabilidad asi puesto como te dije antes paso todo el dia en clases y llego en la noche super cansada. hoy por que tome un respiro y me escape. estamos hablando Lass me despido.**

**Ola K Ase: muchas gracias por tus consejos me ayudaron un poco. y gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**ice wolf spirit: hola... gracias por seguir mi historia y espero no te haya decepcionado el final.**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: muchas gracias por haber seguido mi historia espero y te haya gustado y no te decepcionara el chapter. fuiste el unico que me dejo un review en el capitulo 8 y por eso te deique este capitulo.**

**cata: gracias espero te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**VictoriaA11: hola y gracias por haber seguido mi historia y por haber comentado siento no volver a dejarte review en tu historia pero no e tenido mucho tiempo si aun sigues mi historia espero que te haya gustado el final.**

**xv10: hola muchas gracias por comentar, si se que mi redaccion es horrible pero trate de mejorar creeme.. muchas gracias por haber seguido mi historia y que no te decepcione el final (eso Esperare de todos)**

**alee: espero y te haya gustado como Jade ayudo a Tori a superar todo este problema. gracias por haber seguido mi historia y que te haya gustado hice mi mayor esfuerzo..**

**joriness: se que mi redaccion es un asco yo lo reconozco tu comentario me ha ayudado a tratar de mejorar no soy buena en redactar y gracias por tus consejos de verdad... y por haber seguido mi historia.. espero y no te haya decepcionado.**

**madameduvergiere: hola.. tus comentarios me afectan siento que mi historia te afecta.. siento que tu pasaste por algo asi o me equivoco? de todas formas lo siento mucho. y gracias por haber dejado reviews se que de alguna forma mi historia no te gusto.**

**Gabuoo: gracias por comentar me encantaron tus reviews espero y te guste el final sino llorare T_T**

**badass: tu comentario me apago muchooo de verdad. lo siento por que no te gusto mi historia pero desde un principio e dicho que tengo muchisimos problemas de redaccion y si seguiste mi historia es por que de alguna forma te llamo la atencion. de todas maneras gracias por comentar y tambien se soy un humano y no soy perfecta mi defecto no soy buena redactando pero soy buena en las mate..**

**sin mas me despido como escritora deje mis dedos en e teclado escribiendo y me encanto escribir esta historia para ustedes se despide **

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade**


End file.
